poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Realm of Darkness
Luffy and his crew has awaken in the Realm of Darkness Nami: Where are we? Luffy: I don't know, where we are. ????: You lot are ok. They saw 6 Six Black Coated Person Zoro: Who are you? ????: Us? We're Nobodies. You're in the Realm of Darkness, where people who lost their world. ???? 2: And after the people lost their world, there are some Survivors who lost their world. And that would be you, Pirates. Luffy: Then why are we here in this place? ????: The reason why you're here, it's because you have a Strong Heart and the Keyblades. Nami: Key.. Blade? ???? 4: Yes, that's what they called. The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades. And that's why, they arrived in your world to come after you. Luffy: What? But we're Pirates, I don't want to be involved for this. ???? 4: The Keyblades chooses it's Masters, and it chose you and your crew. ????? 5: Now you like the other heroes just like you. Luffy: Actually, I'm not a Hero. ????: Huh? I thought you want to be one? Luffy: Don't get me wrong. I like heroes, but I just don't want to become one. Look, say there's a Chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it! But heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat! ????: I see. Okay, I understand. Zoro: Is there anyway for us to get out of this Place? ????? 6: The only way for you to get out of the realm of Darkness, it's to keep going to that path. But, i must warned you. There are many Heartless here from that path, you gonna to fight them and face them that they block your path. Or, maybe... We let you get out of the Realm of Darkness, So Luffy. What choice can you do? Go on your own or come with us? Luffy: Well... Nami: Luffy, what do you choose? Luffy: I guess I could.... No, I'll go on my own. If those Heartless keeps coming, I will kick their butts! ???? 1: If that's your choice? Okay, go on your own. Oh, and one more thing.... He and his friends give some power to Luffy and his crew Usopp: (Scream) What was that!? ????: We gave you all some Magic that can help you fight the Heartless. I gave you some, Power Style and Shotlock. And here use these. He show them Potion, Ether and Elixirs ????: If you and your crew get knocked out from the Heartless, you should use this Potion. The Ether will make you restored your Magic. And the Elixirs will restored you health and your magics. He gave it to Luffy ????: And I like that Wayfinder you and your crew were holding? Luffy: Which Wayfinder? ????: The one with the Stars that you and your crew were holding. The Strawhat look at the Wayfinders that they had Chopper: ????: Yes, and even though we have one too. See. They show them the Wayfinder that the Hooden Persons had Luffy: You have one already!? ????: Yes, we have one from our friend. She told us something "Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think she could supposed to make them with crystal, but she did the best with what she had". ???? 2: And sometimes, she's such a Girl. ????: What do you mean? Sometimes? Chopper: So you're saying... Those weren't real good luck charm? ????: Well, that's yet to be seen. But she did work on some magic's on it. Nami: Like what? ????: An Unbreakable Connection. Now, it's time for you all to go to that Path for your way out. Good Luck, Pirates. They disappeared Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes